


8 Minutes

by minimoonp



Series: Battle of the Soul [7]
Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: An Undertale/Battle Royale crossover, with Undertale human soul ocs. Ft Characters from 6souls.tumblr.com, multi-of-fire.tumblr.com, seven-deadly-souls.tumblr.com, amurderofsouls.tumblr.com, melancholic-souls.tumblr.com, and determination-saved.tumblr.com. Check them out!





	8 Minutes

"They announced that this area was going to be closed down in about an hour. According to the map, this space is huge, who knows how long we have left." Harriet said quietly. "I really hope Kerem got out." She had to admit, she was rather worried for him. They had gotten separated quite a while ago, and though he could definitely take care of himself, a sibling was a sibling. You Couldn't help but worry.  
  
She ran nervous circles with her thumb into the metal of her- er, Roy's personal defense weapon. She carried it more than he did recently, so it might as well have been hers by now.  
  
"We have about 8 minutes, a little less actually. I've been counting." Roy commented with a bit of a smile. He was having the worst time, here in this sinister game, but at least he could be a little helpful. He hadn't sullied his hands yet. He hadn't planned to. He wasn't winning, and he knew, but if Harriet did he could rest easy.  
  
"Ooh, then we better pick up the speed, we're just at the border. Once we get a little further we can-" She stopped as something wizzed past her, just missing her ear, and more importantly the back of her head. The two blues whipped around.  
  
"Sh-Shoot, I-" standing there was a small girl who Roy recognized as Aurey. She was fumbling around, reaching for another knife as quickly as she could. 6 minutes. She wasn't quick enough.  
  
Harriet raised her arm, finger sliding over the trigger. The sound of ammunition and a question rang out at the same time as one of the three, no four, was turned to swiss cheese with cold efficiency.  
  
"SIS?!" It was a pained shriek. Four minutes.  
  
Harriet turned to aim but Roy turned her around with unusual force, urging her to keep going forward. Sarah could be heard scuffling closer, one of Aurey's discarded knives in hand. She was coming to finish whar her sister had started. Her eyes were filled with vengeance as she was met with the boy double her size, and definitely double her strength. 2 minutes.  
  
"MOVE!"  
  
Adrenaline coursing through her she shoved, and he slid, but not too far before he embraced her, long arms wrapping around her tightly. He muttered apologies as he did. He knew what it was like to lose a sister. To see them die before your eyes. He hoped Harriet would never have to experience the same.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He repeated like a mantra as she struggled, sounding like a banshee to his ears. 1 minute. He was crying now, but was it from grief or because she had started stabbing him instead, only he knew. Perhaps it was both.  
  
"Let me go, let go!" Sarah cried as her legs buckled under his weight. "S-Sis..."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll see them again soon." Roy said quietly.  
  
Three seconds.  
  
He never looked back.  
  
Harriet dug the palms her hands into her eyes as she sat behind a nearby tree. An explosion going off only a few, several feet behind her. She just needed a moment to catch her breath...


End file.
